


A New World

by thehobbit82



Category: Transformers: Beast Machines
Genre: Children, Cybertron, Danger, Earth, F/M, Love, Maximals, Predacons, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit82/pseuds/thehobbit82
Summary: Their world is changing and so are they. But not every one likes this change. Will their love survive or will this bring old war to begin anew? What does the future hold for them all.





	1. A Start Of Something Unique

It all began when Cybertron was changing into a bio-organic planet: half-organic and half-machine. This transformation had taken eons to be reached, and Cybertron had come a long way. It had taken much longer than hoped, especially with the century old battle between Autobots and Disepticons. Even the robot were changing into something more.  
More likely the descendant of the Autobots and the Disepticons to be exact, that called themselves Maximals and Predacons. Now every now was half-machine and half-organic: cyborgs, to adjust to the new conditions of their home planet and were able to take both the form of a robot, and that of a human.  
Two bio-human girls lived on the planet. They were the first of their kind. Their parents were four of the Maximals that had been able to change into that of cyborgs. They all of course could live for centuries until their sparks return to the Wall of all Sparks. Their names were Eda 150 years old and Kisa 140 years old. They were still considered very special babies amongst their people. Although sometimes, it annoyed the girls to no end to be treated as something that would break at the slightest touch.  
The girls, where everything that Megatron believed to be the worst thing that could exist anywhere in the universe, that was the reason that he had tried many time to kill them. And in one of those times he had managed to kill one of Era's parents. But thanks to the Maximals the girls were kept safe. To turn into a cyborg and have children was to be weak in Megatron's eyes and should be destroyed. But he never got a chance to hurt the girls, for they always had their protectors with them. Cheetor would follow Kisa everywhere like a puppy, even though he turned into a cheetah. Of course that did not bother her at all.  
For they had been inseparable, since he first met her when she was only 10n years old, and had run into him as she try to get away from her parents. But then again they got along very well, because they were both so upbeat. They were truly free spirits to the full extend. They both also had trouble following orders, and wanted to do things their way.  
Meanwhile Eda was always accompanied by Dinobot, he would be her shadow. She was always proper and tried to follow the rules. She always thought that was what was expected. But the truth was that she wanted to be free for a change. When she was 20 years old she tried to run away from the pressure of all the responsibilities, and almost got killed by Megatron. It made her close up, and never show anyone any emotion and do as she was told.  
The girls were also able to take animal forms. Kisa could transform into a snow leopard and Eda into a black panther. But there were circumstances that the power to transform was cancelled. For example if they were hurt or fell pregnant they would not be able to transform into their animal forms.  
That was the reason for both girls to have a protector. Dinobot always worried that if she kept this up she would get hurt. Kisa and Cheetor had the tendency of being such free spirits and had gotten so close, that they had slept together and she had gotten pregnant. “What do we do now Cheetor? How do we tell them about the baby?” she asked him.  
And just when they thought they were alone Dinobot and Eda walked in and said. “I knew you were up to something when you just let Cheetor to your chores. But do not worry, I will not tell for that is your job. But know we will be there when you want to tell them.” Then she hugged her and left the room quickly, not wanting the others to see her tears of loneliness. This worried Dinobot for he loved her, even though he always acted as a tough guy.  
He always saw her inner light, and was brought to his knees for her. She was his soul-mate, and he would die for her. Cheetor had also found his soul-mate in Kisa as well, and having a child with her was the best thing he could ever hope for. He still remembers the first time they trained together with real weapons. She fought as if her life depended on it. That’s when he truly saw what she hid from the others.  
That was when she let her emotions out, the pain, the sadness, the fear that she will never be free and that no-one will truly see her for who she really was. That was what made him fall so hard for her. And that’s when he vowed to make her his when the time was right, and no Predacon or Maximal could change that. But of course that would be hard since she would not come of age until she was at list 80 years old.  
Kisa knew she had to inform Primal of the situation before Megatron found out. For if he did find out, he would constantly attack the Maximals to get to her and the baby. That night at the main HQ Primal, Rinox, RatTrap and Black Arachnia, were going over next month’s cargo transfer between Cybertron and Earth. That’s when Kisa and Cheetor walk in with huge grins on their faces.  
“If it’s about the new place that you had sex, we don’t want to know,” Black Arachnia said, not even bothering to look at them at all. “You’re right, we will tell you that later in private, but that is not the reason we are here. We have major news that could piss Megatron off even more,” Kisa said.  
That made everyone stop in their tracks and look at them. “What do you mean? What did you do this time, Kisa?” Primal asked worriedly. “Oh, nothing much, I’m just pregnant,” she just stated. RatTrap just burst into a laughing fit, while Rinox just sat abruptly in the chair next to him.  
“How... when… who was it? I’ll kill them, they know you’re out of bounds,” Primal yelled. “Well, let me put it this way. It was my choice since I’m of age. As of when, it was three months ago. The place my room, and it was great thanks for asking. The how is the usual way and if you do not know by now yourself, I for sure I’m not going to tell you. And as for who, I will only tell if you swear not to hurt the person,” she said with a huge smile on her face.  
This only made RatTrap fall to the ground clutching his sides and laughing even harder. While Rinox had his face in his hands, not being able to believe what he was hearing at all. Black Arachnia just stared at her and Cheetor, for she knew it was him. “Why can’t you be responsible like Eda? Do you know how dangerous it will be?” Primal questioned.  
“Do you think I don’t know? And do not bring Eda into this. She might be your daughter but she would prefer to be free, rather than feel as if she is caged. You guys should have thought things through before you had children. I will not hide because of a psychopath that has no life of his own,” Kisa said and with that she turned and left the room. Cheetor quickly followed.  
Primal just stood there shocked at what had just transpired. “You know she is right Primal. Just because Megatron is dead set of how he wants things, does not mean the girls should hide for the rest of their lives. We knew that there would be transformers that would not like it. But that does not mean we will stop leaving our lives,” Rinox told him from where he was sitting.  
“I know my friend but I can’t help but worry. What if something happens and I am not there to keep Eda or Kisa safe? What will I tell Tigatron and Airazor? This is getting out of hand too fast. I can’t help but worry that thing will be harder for them than it was for us. Especially when Cromia died a year after Eda was born,” Primal questions worriedly.  
“They just expect you to do your best, and be there for Kisa and Cheetor as they prepare to become parents. So just relax my friend and let’s get back to work,” Rinox said and went back to his monitor. “Cheetor? So he's the father of her baby? So that’s the reason he has become her shadow,” Primal said shocked. He just shook his head and just paced the length of the room.  
"We will keep an eye on them Primal," Tigertron said as he walked into the room with Airazor. “Do not do anything rush Primal. We all could see that, even if you did not want to except it big boss. They would have found their way to each-other either way, the sooner you accept it, the faster we can set of finding a middle ground to keep her and the baby safe,” RatTrap said. Things were going to get more complicated very soon. Megatron had already made a bullet plan to get the girls and put an end to them once and for all.


	2. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when one does not only have to face the enemy, but also their own uncertainties about who others expect them to be and who they truly are? Will it cost them their lives or the ones they love above all else?

Unbeknown to the rest Eda had heard them. After the talk that she had with Kisa she had told Dinobot that there were some things she needed to attend alone, but would meet him back I her room after. He had reluctantly agreed. Being away from her bothered him greatly for many reasons. The burden to always be proper and do as told was getting higher and higher for her to handle. She silently walk to her quarters, were Dinobot was waiting for her. The look on her face worried him greatly.  
She was the one he had come to love more than life itself, and it killed him that she would not open up or let him help her in any way. “What is bothering you so much my heart? Lightly you have been even more withdrawn than usual. Please talk to me. It kills me not to be able to help you. You do know that I would do anything for you? So please talk to me,” he said as he came to stand in front of her.  
She looked at him with sad eyes. She never meant to hurt him, because she loved him so. But she knew that she had to keep away. She had seen firsthand what happens when you open yourself up to some-one. Primal was a perfect example. She was not willing to lose Dinobot even if it killed her. She would do anything for him but let him close enough to her so the Predacons could kill.  
“I am sorry it has been one of those days, do not worry honey. So how was your day?” She was obviously trying to avert all conversation topics to something less serious. “You are trying to change topics but I’ll let it go for now. My time away from you has been busy. It feels like the Predacons are waiting for something but I don’t know what. And to top it all there have been attacks near the borders. The town near Vector Sigma has been hit hard. Nothing was taken, but it feels like they are trying to draw us out and separate us so they can attack,” he said irritated, as he paced back and forth.  
“You better let father know about this. Am sure he might have some ideas of what we can do to protect our borders and the people,” she told him. He just nodded and left her alone. She like her mother would sacrifice herself to protect their people. She had a sharp mind, and because of that, she could find solutions for even the hardest of situations. She made the choice to go to the border and help her people.  
On the way there she knew she had to be careful, ‘cause Megatron was sure to be nearby or left a few booby-traps to capture her or Kisa. She would keep her friends regnancy a secret even if it cost her life. But she had to help, Megatron be darned. She was needed, she was not a coward. She would not hide form what was needed to be done her mother was a proof of that.  
She understood her father but she was a Maximal, so that meant she would fight something fierce. And show Megatron that he had no idea what he was getting himself into when he chose to drew her or Kisa out into the open.  
Meanwhile at the Predacon hidden H.Q. Megatron paced angrily. “Where the heck are they? It’s like they knew we were trying to draw them out and stayed hidden,” he all but screamed. “If I may suggest taking some of them as captives, and then we could draw them out by saying we would kill them if they did not do as we said,” Inferno said as if it was nothing.  
“Do you really think that they would be stupid enough to fall for such an obvious trap you idiot? I have already thought of that. All the Maximals would die for those half-breeds. They give them hope,” Megatron told him as he through his goblet on a nearby wall. Tarantula rushed in with the biggest grin on his face.  
“This better be good, because I have had enough moronic ideas to last me ten lifetimes,” Megaton roared. “Oh I got something, but we will need to be sneaky bout what we do next Megatron,” he said as he bowed. “What do you mean? This better not be one of your many failed attempts to take over,” he said as he came to stand menacingly over Tarantula.  
“The youngest one of the two girls is pregnant by the cat Maximal. Primal was informed recently of the situation. And the oldest girl seemed to be on the verge of an emotional breakdown. She looks like she is ready to run. Maybe this will be a great opportunity to capture her,” Tarantula said worriedly as he hoped that his suggestion might save him from being skinned alive so to speak.  
“I think you are right. Inferno will come with you. Make sure she does not get away from you again like the last time or it will cost you your life,” Megatron told him as he left his throne room. ‘This better than I hoped, I just have to make sure that Inferno gets the blame. My experiments are almost complete,’ Tarantula thought to himself. If he only knew how wrong he was about getting his hands on Eda.  
In the meantime Eda had managed to get out of the Maximals H.Q. without been notice. Well almost not noticed. For there was one who would always be there, in the shadows ready to destroy everyone and everything for her safety, and nothing in this world or the next would or could stop him. Too bad he did not know she would do the same for him.  
Within an hour she had reached the outer border of Vector Sigma. ‘How can they do this?’ she thought. Why all this suffering, death and carnage and for bloody what? For something that was inevitable? The Predacons must be stopped at all cost. Even if it casted her, her life. She searched the town for almost half an hour to see if there was anyone left alive, but to no avail.  
“There’s no one left,” she said sadly and with a quick turn, she transformed and run back to her home. But just as she almost reached the H.Q. she was shot with a tranquilizer. She quickly transformed into her human form, only to have someone rum into her and through her against a net.  
“Well what do you know, my sources were right. Hallo little princess. Did you really think that you would not get caught?” Tarantula laughed at her face. “Quit wasting time spider, we have what we came…,” Inferno never got the chance to finish his sentence as he was shot in the head from nearby. “What? What is going on?” Tarantula yelled as he looked to were the shot came from.  
“You better move away from her, you piece of gutter trash or you will never survive to see tomorrow,” Dinobot threaten him as he pointed the gun at the Predacons spark. “Ha ha ha! Do you really think you can tell me what to do Maximal? You take a step and she is dead,” Tarantula threatened back. Eda was so drowse that she could not tell if Dinobot was there, or it was all in her mind. “Dinobot, please run,” she whispered. She would rather die than see him get hurt.  
“I will never leave you,” he yelled. “Well isn’t this sweet. This is better than anything I could imagine. Be ready Maximal to die in front of your soul-mate,” Tarantula laughed. When she heard that all thought of giving into slumber left her body. And even though it was still hard for her to stay awake, she managed to get her dagger and slowly cut the net.  
“If you think that I will lose to the likes of you spider, you are sadly mistaken,” he said as he attacked with everything he had. Tarantula did not expected it that and almost lost his ground. But he was a sneaky bastard and swiftly dodged the attacks. Before long Eda was free, but for the life of could not see straight. Just as Tarantula sprayed some acid at Dinobot, Eda through her dagger and managed to imbed it into the spiders back, before he finished Dinobot.  
Dinobot quickly kicked him off of him. Although Tarantula managed to move away from him and run, but just before he was out of sight he through what seemed to be some sort of bomb. “I hope you enjoy my fair well gift,” he laughed as he vanished.  
“Dinobot,” she screamed. Thanks to his fast thinking and quick reflexes he grabbed her and run for cover just in time. “If you ever do soothing so foolish again, you will not have to answer to your father, but me,” he said as he got out of his hiding spot and headed back with her in his arms. He knew she had passed out since he had taken cover from the blast, but he still was worried.  
He had not remained unscathed, his left shoulder and side had cuts from the blast. But still having her weight against his chest felt good, and that’s when he realised that he would have to have a serious talk with Primal about her. “I will protect you and have you for keeps my One,” he whispered near her as they finally reach their H.Q. and headed to his room.  
He quickly contacted Rinox. “Is everything alright? Can it wait, ‘cause it seems Eda went off the grid and Primal is ready to go searching for her,” Rinox told him. “I’m fine, but just tell Primal that Eda is here with me. We just went for a long walk. She said she needed some time alone, but I made sure she knew that either I go with her or she will have a huge escort. Tell him she wants a day or two for herself, and then she will go back to active duty,” Dinobot informed him.  
“Well that’s good to know. You better have that talk with him that you seem so keen to avoid before she gets pregnant as well my friend,” Rinox said with a laugh as the intercom was cut off. Dinobot turned to look at Eda that was still fast asleep on his bed. What will he do with this crazy girl that drove his need for her beyond the breaking point? He knew that when they were both feeling better, the situation would be quickly and satisfyingly resolved, he thought to himself. And nothing will ever compare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, suggestions and opinions are more than welcome. Also any mistakes are all mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestion are welcome.


End file.
